


Domestic Disturbance

by hiddenlongings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenlongings/pseuds/hiddenlongings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't stop his eyebrows from slowly raising up towards his hairline as he met a pair of narrowed light eyes beneath a pair of wild eyebrows and above some cavernous cheeks.  The guy was big.  Had to be 6 foot at least and his bare torso was heavily muscled.  </p><p>Honestly he looked like a mean son of a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Disturbance

The call had come through a little after six in the morning and Officer Henderson had to swipe a palm across his face to try and wake up.  A domestic disturbance had apparently gone on long enough to send a couple of different people into enough of a tizzy that they had called the police station at around the same time.  Apparently a neighboring apartment's occupants were making sounds fit to wake the dead.  Normally that wouldn't have been enough to get anyone's attention in New York but apparently they had gone on long enough that dog fighting and slow torture were both strong possibilities.

Henderson stomped up the stairs as lightly as he could, letting his partner Donne bound up the steps ahead of him full of eager energy and the sickness of a morning person.  As they reached the top landing of the apartment complex both men froze as the low thud of something heavy hitting the floor reverberated from apartment N5.  

An elderly woman popped her head out of her own doorway and gave a 'see what we meant' wave of her hand before she withdrew quickly and closed and triple locked her door.

Henderson sighed deeply and briefly pinched the bridge of his nose before he raised his hand and gave the door several good knocks.

"Police. Open the door please."

Henderson heard a brief scuffle with what sounded like the jingle of a belt being refastened before the door opened slowly.  He couldn't stop his eyebrows from slowly raising up towards his hairline as he met a pair of narrowed light eyes beneath a pair of wild eyebrows and above some cavernous cheeks.  The guy was big.  Had to be 6 foot at least and his bare torso was heavily muscled.  

Honestly he looked like a mean son of a bitch.

"Officer?"   

The word was a low growl and Henderson felt his hand go to his tazer before he consciously thought about it.

"We've received a couple of calls about a domestic disturbance in this apartment.  Mind telling me your name and what's going on?"

 The man's lips peeled back from sharp teeth as his eyes flicked towards Henderson's belt and narrowed his eyes even further.

"Who is it Derek?"

The voice that drifts from the apartment isn't as deep as the man's, Derek apparently, but is still noticeably male.

"It's the police."

"What?"

Suddenly another man worms his way underneath Derek's arms and looks at Henderson and his partner with wide brown eyes.

This one was no where near as threatening and Henderson has to fight back an inappropriate chuckle when he sees the way that Derek's arm is wrapped around the smaller man's (kid's?) equally bare shoulder.

Pale skin and a lean gawky figure makes the younger guy look almost fragile.

"Hey Officer's what's up?"

"We received a couple of calls about a domestic disturbance.  I'd like your names and an explanation."

 "Uh. Well I'm Stiles Stilinski." He points a thumb towards the taller man. "This is Derek Hale.  As far as an explanation. Uh...well."  Stiles (nickname probably he'd have to get the real one eventually).

Hale's eyes brighten considerably seeming to flash an electric blue for a moment before he blinked hard.  Henderson chocked that little anomaly up to a little too much double caff coffee as he tried to focus on the younger man.

"Yes?"

"We uh just moved in together." Stilinski continued.  His pale skin flushing a dark red.

Henderson clenched his eyes shut tight for a second as the reason for the men's state of undress became more clear.

"Christening the place were you?"

Hale coughs and to Henderson's amazement even his stubbled cheeks are showing a faint bit of pink.

"Something like that."

Henderson can nearly feel the way his rookie partner is struggling to contain a fit of the giggles and to be honest he's not far behind.

"Well I'd like to see both of your I.D.s and maybe take a look around your apartment.   Your neighbors said something about hearing a dog."

Stilinski's face drops into his hands and Henderson can hear the strangled laugh that the boy is trying to restrain.

"Yeah sure. It's a bit of a mess but come on in."

"Stiles."

Hale's voice is back to pissed off and Henderson eyes him a little worriedly.  The gruff snarl is made a little less intimidating by the way that Stilinski elbows the bigger man in the ribs.

"Dude don't piss off the police officers. They're just doing their jobs. Be nice."

"Yeah cause that worked so well on the Sheriff."

Henderson could almost feel his ears prick up.

"Sheriff?"

Stilinski smiles at him too wide and a little manic. 

"Yeah man, Sheriff Stilinski.  No love lost between my dad and Derek."

"Ah."  Henderson leaves Donne to keep asking them questions as he looks around the open floor plan apartment.

Boxes are still everywhere and Henderson notices that the only thing set up is the bed and a couple of bookshelves that are crammed full of ancient looking leatherbound books with non-English titles and strange runic characters on them.

No blood, no busted in walls, and most importantly no dogs.  Honestly it all looks like a pretty typical first apartment in the making, aside from what looks like standard issue handcuffs that are dangling from the headboard of the bed, and Henderson turns back to the men as Donne accepts their licenses from them.  

Henderson takes a peek at the D.O.B's and lets an eyebrow lift up at the age difference and how recently Stilinski had turned eighteen.

"All right guys.  That should be everything.  If you would please try to keep it down from now on your neighbors would really appreciate it."

Stilinski looks like a bobble head with how hard he's nodding his head even as he gently leads them to the door.

"Absolutely.  We will be a pair of church mice. Silent as anyway."

"Yeah." Henderson says trying to restrain another smile. "You do that."

As the door clicks quietly closed behind them, Henderson has to bite his lip nearly to the point of blood when he hears Stilinski's voice waft into the hallway and Donne is nearly bent double as he leans against a nearby wall for support.

"Dude. I told you that I made you howl."

"Shut up! Stiles."


End file.
